


Running Hot

by Canadiantardis



Series: Cana's Bad Things Happen Bingo [10]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fever, Gen, Illnesses, Minor Violence, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Well it's more like there's an attempt to a plot but there's really none
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24872194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadiantardis/pseuds/Canadiantardis
Summary: Getting sick in the middle of space was something Pidge had been very curious about for as long as she could think. She remembered many times asking her father, or Matt at the start of the Kerberos mission, when they would contact home with a cough or sounded rough from a long night as something happened, about what happened when they got sick, how it would catch, how to get over it, did the others catch it after them, etc.They never had enough answers for her back then, and now she could almost say she was upset they never gave her answers on if colds or flus could happen in outer space.
Series: Cana's Bad Things Happen Bingo [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674190
Comments: 10
Kudos: 11





	Running Hot

**Author's Note:**

> I was given this prompt from Fantomo-6116 on Tumblr: Hiding an illness with Pidge~ Figuring what kind of illness that would be able to hide and stuff was tough, and this was kinda rushed.

“Pidge and I will get to the command room, Hunk and Allura will take either sides of the room, and Lance will keep an eye from above.”

Those were the orders as everyone was approaching the Galra base, and Pidge couldn’t back out of the mission since they needed her to hack into the systems and find out whatever they could about what the Galra were planning in this sector.

Too bad she was running a little too hot for her own good. The moment she had woken up in the morning, feeling dizzy and too warm all over, she wasn’t sure she’d be able to perform as well as she normally could.

Getting sick in the middle of space was something Pidge had been very curious about for as long as she could think. She remembered many times asking her father, or Matt at the start of the Kerberos mission, when they would contact home with a cough or sounded rough from a long night as something happened, about what happened when they got sick, how it would catch, how to get over it, did the others catch it after them, etc.

They never had enough answers for her back then, and now she could almost say she was upset they never gave her answers on if colds or flus could happen in outer space. She seemed to have learned that one out herself, currently.  


“Everyone ready?” Keith asked through the comms that made the words bounce around her head dizzyingly.

There was a chorus of agreement and Pidge simply made a grunt of acknowledgement. She didn’t think she could say anything without feeling nauseous. _Man, she would kill for some water._

Pidge focused on landing Green, cloaked, to a section of the base out of the way of any prying eyes, to let the others and her out to infiltrate. They entered as a group, before branching off to follow Keith’s orders. Lance separated first, giving brief updates on where he was and when to halt to allow sentries by without alerting them.

Hunk and Allura took their places on either end of the hall where the command room was situated as Pidge and Keith entered carefully. Luckily, it was empty for the moment, and if things went well, everyone would be able to leave without ever being seen by the Galra.

However, with a raging headache and aching joints and feeling like she was both overheating and freezing made the objective of having things go well for them very difficult. Pidge did her best to push down her discomfort, deciding she could complain and sleep for a year when she got back to the Castle, though she was taking a lot longer to get through the alien system. She could not let herself make a mistake, so to compensate, she went at a slower rate of looking through the code.

Even with going slow, she missed a line, and the wail of the alarm almost had her on the floor in pain.

“Pidge?” Keith questioned in a warning tone, his bayard at the ready. “What’s happening?”

“I’m working on it.” Pidge gritted her teeth and forced herself to work quicker. She had been close to getting through anyway, she could get there if she could just focus.

_ “Incoming, Hunk.” _ They all hear Lance’s warning before Pidge and Keith hear blaster firing down the hall. Keith swore and took a place on the side of the door, ready in case anyone got through the other Paladins.

Finally, Pidge got through and hurriedly grabbed as much information as she could, sending out her little hacker calling card to play around with their system long after they’ve left.

“Got it!” She called, a sudden chill running down her spine and the room spun. She hunched over the console and steadied her breathing, shutting her eyes tightly for just a couple seconds.

“What’s wrong, Pidge?” Keith asked, and when she snapped her head to him and opened her eyes, the world spun a little too much.

She groaned and slumped further onto the console. She felt pressure on her upper arms as Keith grabbed her and pulled her away from the console.

Keith was speaking to her, in front of her and through the comms, mixed with the blaster fire, Lance’s quick call-outs, and Allura and Hunk’s voices until Pidge could barely understand anything.

She wasn’t sure how they did it, but the scene changed suddenly. The command room was long gone, as were the long halls until she was deposited onto Green’s pilot seat, everyone panting into the comms and Keith ordering her to get her butt into gear and get them out of there.

“Pidge, what’s wrong? You barely said a word the entire mission.” Hunk asked, but she simply shook her head minutely.

“Yeah, this is hardly like you, are you okay?” Allura asked, only to get the same answer. Pidge’s vision was swimming, and she let Green take over a bit more to get them back to the Castle of Lions. Luckily Green took pity on her and actually followed the request.

A face swam into view before her helmet was yanked off a little roughly. She yelped before groaning in pain, rubbing her temples. A cool, very cool hand felt her face before pulling back.

“Pidge! You’re burning up!” Lance’s voice startled her, and she focused on the face in front of her, seeing his concerned expression slowly turning to alarm. “Why didn’t you tell us you weren’t feeling great?”

Pidge slumped into her seat and looked around the cockpit. The other humans had similar expressions to Lance’s, while Allura seemed simply concerned. It made sense, the Altean could likely not know what a fever was.

“We can yell at her when we get back.” Hunk stepped in before she could explain herself. “Let’s just get back to the Castle first.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [ LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:  
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author replies to comments.


End file.
